OzaiNaru
by Hashi-kun
Summary: Naruto gets banished for kiling Sasuke in self-defense and travels to the Fire Nation. There he helps Zuko with his bending and conquers Ozai's frozen heart melting it. YAOI, DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.


Disclaimer: I do not, **DO NOT**, own Naruto or Avatar.

Summary: Naruto is banished for killing Sasuke in self-defense. He then found himself in the presence of a newly crowned Fire Lord Ozai, who unexpectedly falls in love with him, and helps Zuko become a better fire bender.

"I said, stop it Sasuke. I'm not going date you. I don't like you that way." said Naruto as he grabbed the cover of a trash can and smacked it in Sasuke's head, giving him a chance to escape but Sasuke recovered fast and threw a kunai at Naruto.

Fortunately for Naruto the kunai missed his leg but stoped his tracks. The Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms, held them above his head and then tried to rape Naruto. When Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground, Naruto grabbed the kunai and stabbed Sasuke's head thus killing him.

Two weeks later at the council court of Konoha:

Tsunade, the elders and the other council members were voting on Naruto's sentence. Even though it was self defense, the council still considered a crime since Naruto killed the last Uchiha on the planet. So, they came to the decision to banish Naruto from the Konoha.

Tsunade entered the court room to revel the decision of Naruto's sentence.

"Naruto, you are hereby, against my will and my protests, banished from Konoha. I'm Sorry Naruto." Tsunade said

"Don't be, baa-chan. It isn't your fault, it's the council's, who cannot differ killing in self defense from murdering. Well how much time do I have to pack my things?" Naruto asked

"You have till the end of the day to pack and say your goodbyes." Replied Tsunade with a tear falling down her cheek.

It is now late afternoon and Naruto is at the main gate saying goodbye to his true friends. With him were Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, their teams and team Asuma as well as Teuchi and Ayame and everybody else. Well Sakura wasn't there because she was too busy crying her eyes out for the bastard Sasuke (sorry Sasuke fans, I don't hate him it's just for the story) and Tsunade was also crying but it was because she tried to make Naruto stay and it was in vain.

"Well guys, this is it. Don't tell anyone where I'm going ok? I'm going to the Fire Nation and live there were no one knows me and I can start anew." asked Naruto

"You have our word little brother" said Kakashi. He has considered Naruto a brother ever since he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya.

"Well, goodbye guys. Hope to see you some day" and with that Naruto set route to the Fire Nation.

A few weeks later Naruto was in the capital of the Fire Nation heading for the palace of the Fire Lord. He has been summoned there by the lord himself but found himself wondering why the lord would want to speak to him in person. At the gate of the palace were a few guards waiting for him.

"Come, Lord Ozai does not like to be kept waiting" said one of the guards.

"Very well. Lead the way please."

"As is in the law, do not look upon the lord unless spoken to."

"I understand and shall do exactly that. The last thing I need is more trials." said Naruto, the last part a whisper the, unfortunately, the guards heard and raised an eyebrow underneath the masks.

The throne room was very ornamented with golden patterns, black pillars and fire red walls.(look in profile) When Naruto got near the throne he kneeled down with his head to the grown and waited for Ozai to speak.

"Raise your head young man, I wish to know your story. Why are you here and where do you come from as you are clearly not from here." Ozai spoke with a tone of voice that demanded respect.

"My Lord, I'm from a country far from here called Land of Fire. I was a ninja for that land until I was wrongly banished from my home." Naruto responded

"Wrongly banished?" inquired Ozai

"Yes my Lord. The council of my former home was and certainly is corrupt. I mean would you, my Lord, banish someone for killing in self-defense?"

"WHAT?! I may be a tyrant but not even I would stoop so low as that." Replied Ozai while the flames that separated him for Naruto grew in size from his anger.

After Ozai calmed down he asked "what exactly happened that caused you to kill"

"I was almost raped by the person I considered a brother to me." At this Ozai could no longer hold his anger and the flames erupted like a volcano.

After this Ozai made a proposition to Naruto to stay in the palace court and help his son in his bending. Although Naruto didn't bend he read the basics about it and with his ninja experience he could help Zuko improve.

Two years later

It has been two years since Naruto arrived in Fire Nation. During those two years he has been training Zuko like there is no tomorrow and he has made significant progress. He has even learned to generate lightning. Right now they were trying to fire bend with water bending moves. At the beginning it was just an experiment but now that it proved to be possible they were training to see the extents o such bending. Ozai was visibly impressed with his son's improvement, he even started to treat Zuko like a son and not like he used to. Also there has been a rumor in the palace that Fire Lord Ozai has taken interest in Naruto, but that it was no normal interest, it was the interest one has for a person who you want to spend your life with. It was so noticeable that Ozai has even been distracted during war meetings and has even spent entire afternoons watching his son's training but of course had his eyes on Naruto during said afternoons, but what they didn't know was that Naruto was starting to answer to Ozai's moves.

Today is a special day and Ozai wants a special person to make him company during it. It is the celebration of Ozai's birthday and, as in any nation, the birthday of the leader is important. Right now Ozai is looking for Naruto because he wants to catch Naruto without him knowing he's wanted. Naruto was in a beautiful lotus garden in a remote corner of the palace grounds just watching the koi fish swim. It was relaxing and it helped him forget about Konoha during his first year in Fire Nation.

"I see you've taken a liking to this special garden." Spoke Ozai scaring Naruto out of his thoughts.

"GASP… you scared me back there. Yes I like it here very much, it helped me forget about my former home filled with corrupt people." was Naruto's replied

"I was looking for you and I'm glad it helped in such way." said Ozai

"Why? Is there something you wish of me my lord?" said Naruto, surprised

"Yes, I would like you to be my partner during these festivities. But you don't need to if you do not wish." said Ozai, surprised with himself for not being able to force his way on to Naruto. Naruto has this aura of a person that needs comforting and love, Ozai found himself compelled to give Naruto just that.

"It would be an honor." replied Naruto with a true smile and not his trade mark grin.

Ozai was, surprisingly, exploding with joy on the inside. On the outside he just gives a smile. Later that day at the dining hall Ozai and Naruto sat at the head of the table, much to the surprise of the nobles and of Azula. For Azula, Naruto was being given a privilege that he didn't deserve. Zuko wasn't that much surprised because he had noticed the advances his father has been doing on Naruto. And to tell the truth he was quite happy for his father.

"My lord, after dinner may I speak with you in private?" said Naruto when no one was paying attention to them.

"Certainly, but may I know what it is about?" was Ozai's reply.

"I prefer not to mention it here. It is an intimate subject that I do not wish for just anybody to know."

"I understand."

The festivities were very beautiful, with fireworks and what not. The festivities ended and Naruto and Ozai were in his chambers, which he hoped someday share with Naruto, not that he would admitted out loud. Naruto was on the balcony watching the stars with tears in his eyes as he remembered his true friends.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" asked Ozai not hiding the concern in his voice

"Yeah, just remembering my true friends in my former home." He said, as Ozai approached and whipped Naruto's tears with a gentle hand.

"You miss them, don't you?" he asked, to which Naruto nodded

"You'll see them again someday." Naruto just nodded again

"Now, you wanted to tell me something?" Ozai asked

"Yes" Naruto took a deep breath "I'm not what you think I am, not your everyday ninja, I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I'm a human sacrifice, Konoha's strongest ninja. I have a demon sealed in me. A bijuu." said Naruto

"What do you mean?" Ozai asked

"On the day I was born one of the nine bijuus, or tailed beasts, was ripped out of my mother and mind controlled to attack Konoha. You see, if a woman that has a bijuu sealed inside of her, the seal weakens when she is giving birth to a child."

"So that person took advantage of you mother giving birth to you."

Naruto nodded and continued "My father was the village leader at the time and he had no choice but to seal the bijuu inside a newborn baby. I was the only one available, and before you ask why I'll ask you this, could you ask someone to sacrifice their child when you couldn't do it yourself with your own child?" Ozai's face turned from an angry scowl to an understanding face and he shook his head saying "no".

"The bijuu was Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed fox, the strongest of the bijuu. During my whole life until I saved the village when I was sixteen, I was hated, ostracized and people never sold me anything and when they did they overcharged me for expired products. It was all because Kyuubi killed a lot of people the day it attacked and they thought that by hurting me they would be hurting Kyuubi. After I saved the village and won a war I was considered a hero and was even nominated to be hokage, leader of the village but just when it was just one month till I took the mantle that bastard that I killed try to rape me and then you know the rest."

Ozai just did what the entire Fire Nation wouldn't dream of their Fire Lord doing, he hugged Naruto while he cried after remembering his life. That night Naruto could not sleep so Ozai offered his bed and himself to sleep and comfort Naruto. The next morning Ozai went to his study and wrote a letter to Kakashi, Ozai knows about him because Naruto talked a lot about his foster brothers Kakashi and Iruka. In that letter Ozai asked for him and all of the people that still supported Naruto to meet them in Hi no Kuni's port city. When Kakashi read the letter, he was very relieved that Naruto was doing fine and was surprised that Naruto won the favor of the Fire Lord. After Kakashi finished reading the letter he went straight to Tsunade and inform her of the news. Then she wrote a replied to the Fire Lord saying that they would meet them there within a month after the arrival of the letter. Naruto, after hearing about this, was so happy that he didn't thought of his actions and gave Ozai a full kiss in the lips in front of everyone. At first he was stunned but then he returned the kiss with as much passion as Naruto. When they broke apart they looked at each other, blushed like mad and the kissed again without a care in the world. That night Naruto and Ozai had the most exciting and most pleasurable three hours of sex, of course they were very surprised with each other after everything, and after that Naruto slept in Ozai's arms with a smile of true happiness not just because of the letter but because his love for Ozai was returned full force.

The next morning Ozai called his generals and decided to end the war and return everything they took away back to their rightful owner. The generals were very astonished about this but Ozai just said that Naruto helped him see reason, and he is now planning on going to Ba Sing Se to speak with the earth king and propose a peace treaty with them, next came the same for the water tribes and finally he would return the air temples to the avatar so he could repopulate them. But this was for after Naruto's meeting with his friends.

It was the day for the meeting and Ozai, Naruto and some guard they took were waiting for Naruto's friends to show up. The Konoha group was nearing the city and everyone was excited to see Naruto again, especially Kakashi and Iruka, because they do have to tell him that they were together, they owed him that much. The group then saw a pair of people with guards, probably royalty waiting for some transport to the capital, but when they started to see more clearly they saw a head of golden hair, then whisker marks and finally ocean blue eyes. At this Iruka ran at full speed and enveloped Naruto in a bear crushing hug to which, if it wasn't for Ozai and Kakashi, Naruto would suffocate. They were all impressed with Naruto's change, he was taller, and his hair was shoulder length with the typical bun on top of his head. His hair had also, unfortunately, lost it's spikes and straight and looked like a cascade of gold. He is wearing the same outfit as Ozai but with only the black and yellow shoulder parts.

"Naruto, is that really you? You look so different!" said Iruka

"Yes Iruka sensei, it's me and it's Lord Naruto, well not for now at least but soon."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kakashi and the others shared the confused look.

"Well, this is Fire Lord Ozai and I'm his new intended. We're getting married in two months. It will be the traditional wedding in the Fire Nation culture. Although we'll be the first one between two men." was Naruto's reply

At this, Naruto's friends were very surprised. Not only was Naruto able to end the war there and gain the favor of the Fire Lord but also his heart, which was a feat that he will be remembered in the nations.

"And I'd like for you all to be present. If you'll go then I will send a ship for you in a month time."

"Why a month?" asked Kiba

"Because the journey to the Fire Nation is a two week travel." At that they could comprehend the reasoning.

At that moment a guard from the ship appeared and whispered something in Ozai's ear and by the look on his face it wasn't good.

"Ozai, what's the matter?" Naruto asked with a worried look.

"Zuko and Azula have snuck aboard the ship and now Azula decided to challenge Zuko to Agni Kai." said Ozai with a pissed of look.

After hearing this all of them felt an enormous killing intent that made even Tsunade shake with fear. It was coming from Naruto. Ozai and everyone looked at him and saw the blood red eyes of the kyuubi and Naruto's hands had claws. Then he disappeared in a blur of red and everyone followed Ozai to the ship. Upon arriving they saw Naruto with Azula in a choke hold of her throat and with fear in her eyes and then they heard Naruto's demon enhanced voice.

"**YOU INSOLENT, SPOILED BRAT. HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT NARUTO'S HAPPY MOMENT? I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW, BUT THAT WOULD JUST SADDEN YOU FATHER WHICH WOULD SADDEN NARUTO AND HE DOESN'T WANT THAT, SO NEXT TIME BEHAVE YOURSELF ON A FOREIN LAND.**"

At this they saw that it was kyuubi who spoke and he threw Azula away and she hit rails, then they saw Naruto fainting and Ozai caught him before he hit the ground and held him close to his chest and glared at his daughter.

"Guards take her to a cabin and lock her there until we return to Fire Nation." ordered Ozai and the guard obeyed immediately.

Then Naruto woke up and noticed that he was on Ozai's lap and blushed like mad.

"You're awake my love. I was worried about you!" Ozai said

"I'm ok, just tired. It takes a lot out of me when he does that. Is Azula alright, I hope he didn't hurt her much."

"She's fine, just shocked. Unfortunately I spoiled her too much." Ozai said as he looked down at the ground.

"I see"

"Well why don't we go to a good restaurant I know here and have some dinner and catch up?" said Tsunade.

During dinner they laughed and talked about a lot of thing even about the wedding and the honeymoon. Naruto said that they would be going to the land of spring and they quickly agreed that it was a wonderful place for the honeymoon. After dinner Naruto and Ozai went to the hotel to sleep for the night, because they needed to return as soon as possible.

During their way to the hotel Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"What is it?" asked Ozai

"Just remembering how you proposed to me, that's all" replied Naruto

_Flashback_

_Naruto was on the deck of the royal ship looking Fire country in the distance when Ozai came to him and hugged him from behind._

"_Naruto? May I ask you something important?"_

"_Sure, what is it Ozai?"_

"_W…w…willyoumarryme?"_

_To this Naruto gave a confused look. After the information was processed in his mind his eyes widen and then he just laughed at how he asked it. But in the end he said yes and just kissed Ozai senseless._

_Flashback end_

"I never would have expected you to ask me to marry you that way?"

Ozai just blushed a little and smiled a bit, and then he gave a small peck on Naruto's lips.

"Well, it was worth it. After all you did accept my proposal."

Naruto hugged and rested his head on Ozai's chest. They stayed that way until it was bedtime, when they slept in each other arms. The next morning they prepared everything to leave in that afternoon. After all, they had a wedding to prepare and the honey moon was already decided, they were going to the Land of Spring and then to Ember Island on the last two weeks of their honeymoon. And it was going to be a two month long honeymoon.

During the trip home, Naruto and Ozai were never seen separate from each other, actually, they were always seen in each other arms.

When they arrived, Azula was sent to the twins, Li and Lo, for punishment. Naruto and Ozai, of course, were going to prepare their wedding. The curious thing when they arrived at the palace was that the avatar and his friends were there waiting for them. Katara immediately stole Naruto to help him with the dressing.

-Two weeks before the wedding-


End file.
